


Burdens

by Vuldra



Series: Free of Burdens [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: Yuri awakens from his rest with Repede by his side, but without the Commandant.





	Burdens

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one after I beat Alexei's boss fight. I didn't really think that I would write another of this pairing, but oh well. I'll just go with it. I hope you enjoy!

As the sunshine was brightening the room, a sudden stir in the bed of the only person there. The person began to sit up, sifting the blanket from his upper body revealing his bare flesh. Yuri looked to his side noticing a note the pillow and his most loyal companion. A smile came to Yuri's lips as Repede sat beside the bed where his lover once was. Yuri's eyes landed back onto the note once more reaching for it this time.

**_My dear, I had to take my leave, take care and rest well._ **

**_Alexei_ **

Yuri shook his head slightly with a small smile. The man he had fallen for is the Commandant, his notes aren't that romantic at times. The other times that he had written were slightly more corny or flowery since he had time to write those. Alexei even left a flower for hims once or twice just because he can. Yuri knew that the note could've been handled with better care, but the thought is what matters. The next one would probably be better. Repede barked alerting Yuri of the need to leave.

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me twice," Yuri says slightly disappointed as he started to exit the bed. 

He started to get around noting leaving this home is like a dream state. This place was only used for their private times together. Alexei of course made the place, so they could remain secret which Yuri didn't care whether someone knew or not. Yet he understands at the same time since Alexei can't be known to be with someone like him. It hurts them both to know that they can't be together publically. Alexei would be questioned for his position and Yuri for where he's from. 

He got himself to the bathroom to get cleaned before leaving the small home. As he waited for the water to heat up, he couldn't help, but think about the time he time he surprised Alexei by getting in with him shocking Alexei which made it worth it. It was quite romantic to say the least. They sat and relaxed while conversing. Yuri washed himself as he thought back to that time. It was one of the first times they began to go to this place.

When they started to see each other Yuri had no idea what their relationship would be like. Their relatioship was definitely something he couldn't have seen coming especially with differing ideals. Yuri doesn't agree with a lot of what Alexei believes, but they were raised differently from one another and Alexei has a dream of bettering the world. But Alexei seems interested in Yuri's views than annoyed.

Yuri left the bath to get his clothes on reminiscing on the night prior, even though the night was still fresh. Something else would have to occupy his mind to remove it momentarily. He made a simple dinner for the both of them that Alexei had enjoyed. Alexei grabbed one of the wines thay he has stored here. They discussed on how they would care for the house, but that was at the beginning as well. Alexei cares for the home himself, so no one will know of its its whereabouts. 

Alexei is definitely proud and that was no surprise to him. Yuri isn't that proud he would be like all of the nobles that Alexei knows of. Their living situation is another issue, but it keeps things interesting between them. They both find each other attractive even if there are things Yuri doesn't care for when it comes to the Commandant.

They really do enjoy each other's company. Alexei and him may catch a glimpse of one another every once in awhile inthe capital. He brings out the emotions that Alexei hides. He may be able to bring that out of him, but to get to be within each other's company is the hardest part. Yuri looked outside the window for a moment not ready to retreat, but he needs to go back to the lower quarter. 

He has explained many of the issues to Alexei every once in awhile to see if he would consider to help. Yet Alexei won't budge to help since it would look suspicious, but they also don't have priority. To hell with priority is how Yuri feels about it. This is why he always handles everything himself if the knights aren't going to do anything. He knew that before he was with the knights, but it still bothers him when he can get someone in leadership to help. But he didn't expect anything less.

Yuri walked out of the room going towards the kitchen to check the dishes: Repede followed behind. Once taking a look over the kitchen with the memory of him and his knight making out when they were cleaning, as he began towards the door. Yuri believed that Alexei wasn't a bad person, but he's unsure of his inner thoughts. Yuri can read people pretty well and he's pretty sure something is deeply bothering him. He would would never know what Alexei's keeping locked away in his mind.

Alexei might be keeping him in the dark for his sake, but Yuri doesn't need him to protect him. He doesn't need it and Alexei knows that. He wants to know, but if Alexei doesn't want to tell him that's fine because he won't force him. If he's up to something, he's going to get it from him. Yuri walked out of the house beginning his trek to the city. Memories of last night still there as he strode back to Nordopolica: Alexei smiling, conversing and his hands touching every inch of his body pleasing him. The burdens lifted from Alexei's shoulders for an evening. Though if those burdens corrupted Alexei it would pain him. Yuri looked up to the sky for a second continuing with Repede.

_I won't be able to stand with you if you stray, but if you do I'll do what needs to be done... Even if I want to be with you._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I really like this pairing now since I got these ideas for it. I wonder how you guys feel about the pairing. Thank you for reading this rare pair.


End file.
